Peculiar Possessions and it's awkward situations by Eugene Davis
by sangrehime
Summary: Eugene Davis loves to troll and prank his favorite OTP: MaRU. So, he decided to possess the consultants and investigators of the SPR putting them in various situation that his younger brother couldn't resist.
1. The Possessed Priest and Awkward Fall

Peculiar Possessions

Awkward Situation- The possessed Priest

Eugene Davis was bored. It was a normal gloomy, and lonely darkness in the astral plane and his prayers to the gods with regards to a new case wasn't approved. He thought about visiting his brother's favorite person in the world, Mai Taniyiama. But then again, she wasn't sleeping nor feeling sleepy. He looked at her through the other side of life. A mirror that could be a medium for him to see her and his brother.

"Mai." He watched his younger brother walk out of his office and approach the brunette. Mai was busy filling the cases in alphabetical order, and she was sitting on the floor with all the folder, CDs and boxes scattered all over the place.

"Naru! Are you finally here to help me?" Mai's tired eyes looked up at him, begging.

"Tea." He had stood for a while before he walked back into his office.

Eugene sighed as he saw his younger brother go back into the office. He wanted to help Mai with what she was doing so that she doesn't need to work overtime. Luckily, the body that he was looking for finally came.

"John!" Mai greeted as the blonde man closed the door on his way. "Mai, Itis good to see you." John walked towards her and hung his coat on the rack. He suddenly felt a cold presence, but the moment that he was about to react it was already too late. He clenched his palm into a fist and finally relaxed.

"John?" Mai stood up and watched him struggle on the wall. The priest shook his head and then smiled joyfully. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Really?! Is that the reason why you're here?" Mai asked as her eyes sparkled. John repeatedly nodded as he sat on the floor with her and then started to help her. Minutes turned into hours, it was already 4 in the afternoon, and Naru finally stepped out from his office.

"Naru-chan, Look, we finished sorting the files!" John exclaimed. Mai couldn't help but giggle over the way John called Naru. As for Naru, his eye twitched for a second or so.

"Why are you here, John?"

"I just came by to help Mai." John continued to smile brightly. "I see."

"Mai, we're picking up Madoka in 5." Naru was about to walk back in his office when John finally grinned and then walked towards Mai.

"Mai, Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" There was a sharp stare that John received from the raven-haired man. His plan was starting to work since he felt the room temperature just dropped down. Mai, on the other hand, picked up one of the boxes and made her way into Naru's open office.

"Sure." Mai smiled not knowing what was going on. Naru's eye twitched as he walked past the priest to return to his office, following Mai. Eugene likes to see Naru in a desperate, humorous situation. So, as Mai was about to go back outside and to meet Naru half-way, John flicked his finger as the carpet below Naru slipped causing him to crash right on top of his assistant.

His head landed on an unusual surface. With eyes closed, he tried to pressed his hand down on whatever it was to lift his body up. However, as he pressed forward, he heard a soft moan near him.

"Mai!"

His eyes wide open, suddenly jolted as he found his hand groping on his assistant's chest. He felt her legs at his sides, with her legs opened. As a gentleman, he could naturally resist the attractive face of a semi-conscious assistant of his, but he was no gentleman, he was rather a gentleman in a very awkward situation. The moment he turned to the right, he meets Mai's open thighs.

"Naru! What are you doing to her?!" Ayako, with folded arms, yelled with Monk and John by her side.

"You should watch your step, Mai!" John rolled his eyes, apparently knowing that it was Naru's fault and now blames Mai for it.

Mai growled as she hugged herself and sat up covering her skirt as well. "You were the one who fell, you idiot!" her face flushed over what happened and the fact that her boss was on top of her. She bit her lip and glanced away from embarrassment.

"Ayako, my back hurts." Mai tried to stand up with the sharp pain on her back. Monk held her hand and helped her to stand up. She was in pain, and her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Geez, You can't even apologize for what you did," Bou-san growled as well.

Eugene started to feel sorry for what happened, he decided to approach Mai and offered him his hand. The moment that Bou-san and Ayako walked to the door, John swirled his finger in his pocket. All of the sudden the carpet under Monk twisted.

"What do we have here?" Naru smirked as he looked at Monk on top of poor defenseless Ayako.

"It-This is not what it looks like!" Bou-san and Ayako yelled simultaneously.

Lin stepped out of the office because of the commotion outside. The moment he did step out, he couldn't hide his laughter. Mai laughed with a blush. Lin's laughter instantly faded as his Shiki's felt something odd about the room.

Shit got to jet. Eugene thought as he jolted from John's body, leaving his body meeting the ground unconscious.

Eugene stared at his mirror again but soon realized that he left John's body in an awkward position as well.

"Why am I the one breaking all of your falls!" Mai embarrassingly yelled from the other side of the mirror.


	2. The Drunk priestess and nudes

Drunk Problems; The problems of the Priestess.

"You know what! All these men are the same!" Ayako's flushed cheeks were the first thing that Mai noticed. She awkwardly chuckled as Ayako complained the same thing again. The priestess placed the shot glass back on the small round table.

Masako rolled her sleeve up and looked at her watch, she wasn't wearing her kimono since she knew that she and her friends would go out drinking. She was wearing a long sleeve striped blouse with a white skirt. She placed her hands on her lap and sighed. "The guys are late, again."

It was the night where everyone was free from cases and from work. Masako, Ayako, Mai, and Madoka were the first ones to arrive at Masako's place. Drinking night is usually done by the girls, but this time Madoka thought it would be fun if the guys would join in.

The sliding door moved, Mai looked up to see Takigawa, Yasuhara, and John entering. "We bought more booze." Takigawa smiled as he lifted the plastic bag containing alcohol and some chips.

"That's odd, where's Mai?" John asked but the next thing he heard was Takigawa's gasp.

"Why the hell are you so late!?" Ayako was screaming like a beast, Takigawa flinched and realized that they were too late from preventing Ayako becoming drunk. He looked down on his drenched shirt as he sat down near the priestess.

"Bou-san has a lot of guts to seat down near the drunk priestess..." Yasuhara whispered.

"As for Mai, I had to let her borrow some of my clothes, Ayako accidentally threw bourbon all over her clothes." Madoka smiled as she poured sake in Takigawa's glass. "Here you go." Madoka chuckled as she slid the glass towards Bou-san.

Eugene Davis arrived at Hara estate with his brother, as a ghost, he has the perks to just walk through walls. He was lost for a moment until he finally saw a woman inside a room all alone. It was dark, he assumed that she was there because she lives there. He was about to approach her back but before he was about to. He was completely stunned with what she did. She removed her dress showing only her lingerie. He flushed as he looked away as he stayed silent like a normal human would do.

'Wait, I'm a ghost, I don't need to be silent…' he thought. 'No! That is still a woman!' He had his dignity and his manhood to protect, 'Wait, I'm not the one getting naked. This brunette is!'

'Brunette... .' He thought before realizing that he knows a brunette. He froze for a while as the young brunette removed her lingerie. 'No... It can't be!' He opened his ghostly mouth and screamed out loud. 'It's Mai!'

Mai felt and heard the ghost. Her eyes widened hearing someone call her name. She couldn't help but hug herself and screamed out for help.

And then all of the sudden the door swung open as if there was a big storm that it was even knocked down. A panting Oliver Davis came, rushing inside hearing her pitchy scream.

"What's wro-." He came to the realization that his assistant wasn't covered with anything except her hands. Before he could apologize, he heard her scream again. He looked away, he realized that Lin was also coming his way inside. He knew what he had to do so that no one can see what he just saw. He quickly blocked Lin and gave him a good punch to his gut. Lin groaned as he took the hit and bit his lower lip as he crouches down. "What the hell was that for?" He groaned as he turned around.

"Just go there." He pointed at the other door where everyone was. "I'll take care of her." Oliver gave up and sighed.

Mai covered herself with the kimono and swiftly walked pass by Naru, not looking at him as she just walked.

"Mai!" the drunk priestess jumped on the brunette and then chuckled. "You look really pretty tonight! Too bad you're wearing clothes." Mai landed on her back as the priestess took off her cardigan and sat on the brunette.

"Let's see whats behind these doors!" Ayako laughed as she tried to pull hands away from her chest. Mai whimpered. "Ayako, don't you're too drunk to do this!"

Naru went inside with a blank and dull face, he felt as if his soul was just ripped apart from his body. As for Lin, he was sitting beside a tipsy Madoka, who was placing some ice over his stomach.

Ayako then took the bottle of sake before placing it on Mai's mouth letting her drink the whole bottle.

"Oi! Ayako!" Bou-san was able to pull the bottle out, but it was too late. Mai already drunk half of it. She was quiet at first but later, she chuckled and then laughed as she crawled her way towards the dull, soulless beast sitting with his cup of tea.

"Ne, Naru.." Mai giggled as she sat on her knees and placed her hands on her lap as she leaned forward to him, her cleavage popping out. Naru was about to drown on his tea, not knowing that Ayako slipped a little sweet alcohol in it. He choked as he saw the line on her chest and coughed a he looked away.

"We should play!~" Mai playfully said as she leaned forward even more.

Madoka watched as how her friends were having fun over some alcohol. As for Gene, his eyes sparkled and lip turned into a smirk. "What pill should I slip in there drink?"


End file.
